FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a vertical pickup pipe strainer for an irrigation system lateral line vertical inlet end branching upwardly from a horizontal main supply line. The strainer incorporates an elongated, upstanding tubular body and the upper end thereof is equipped with tandem arranged circumferentially extending seal structure and is upwardly telescopically engageable within the inlet of the lateral line with the lower end of the tubular body of the strainer projecting down into the horizontal main supply line. The lower inlet end of the strainer is equipped with a plurality of elongated, longitudinally extending radial slots at points spaced circumferentially thereabout and the slots have a substantially constant minimum transverse width of generally 0.025 inch.